


Aftermath of More than Good

by sprinklejisung



Series: random pairings [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, established but not really because they got together the night before, soft, whipped sungchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklejisung/pseuds/sprinklejisung
Summary: insights of their developing relationship.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung
Series: random pairings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970887
Kudos: 36





	Aftermath of More than Good

**Author's Note:**

> -didn't really plan to do a sequel but once again,i am avoiding my academic responsibilities by writing this in 20 minutes  
> -it is currently 1:25am so pardon for any errors made  
> -english isn't my 1st language so i am sorry if it is whack  
> -lowercase intended

sungchan got woken up because he felt something move on his chest.he looked down and saw his roommate’s face looking half-awake while scrunching his nose (but sungchan swears jisung has never looked better).

_ okay,so yesterday definitely wasn’t a dream. thank fuck,  _ sungchan thought as he sighed fondly.

“good morning, baby” sungchan whispered.

”hey where did the nickname come from?” jisung chuckles.

“i don’t know, just felt like it” the older shrugs while getting up and going to the bathroom.

“wait, where are you going? i remember both of us having no classes on fridays.” jisung furrows his brows.

sungchan chuckles while brushing his teeth,”i just have to take care of something.do you want me to bring you something on the way back?’’

jisung puffs his cheeks, deep in thought. ”can you get me a red velvet cupcake and a milkshake?” sungchan stops mid-brushing to look at jisung.”sweets for breakfast? really ji?”

“please , please, please! i’ve been craving for it the whole week.” the younger one says while whining.

“fine, but don’t point fingers at me when you get a stomach ache, okay?” sungchan sighs in defeat, knowing he could never win with the other.

“yes, thanks sungchan-ah!” jisung cheekily says while giggling. sungchan looks at jisung’s direction, ”yah! i guess i really do spoil you too much,”  _ even before you liked me back,  _ the older thought.

a few minutes later,he was done showering and chose to wear jogging pants and a plain shirt .''you can sleep while i’m out, i have keys so you don’t have to stay up and let me in when i come back. there’s also ramen in the cupboard, incase i take too long and you get hungry.”sungchan nags at the other.

“okay hyu-” sungchan interrupts him again by crouching down and ruffling his hair.” take care of yourself while i’m gone” he continued while tucking in the younger

“hyung, you’re acting like i’m a kid. i can take care of myself just fine.”jisung pouts.

“i know,” sungchan laughs,”i just can’t help but worry.”

“i’ll be going now. don’t do any work, okay ?rest up for a bit” sungchan says while he pecked the younger’s forehead, making the other blush.

sungchan walks out of their university dorm and goes straight to the faculty room, phone in his hand.

he knocks on the faculty door, opening the door after seeing the professor nod through the window, signalling him to come inside.

“uh, sir are you busy?”sungchan says to sir lee, **jisung’s professor.**

“not at all!” the professor replies cheerfully. ”what do you need me for?” he asked the student.

“It’s about one of your students, sir, park jisung from chemical engineering.”sungchan says.

“oh? he’s one of the best performing students i’ve ever had! did something happen to him?” the professor asked worriedly.

“uh,”sungchan hesitates”it’s about a group work in your subject. i found out that he got pressured by his classmates to group with them .he’s the only one working on the project, pulling all nighters just to finish it before the deadline. i hope there’s something you can do about them”

“oh dear, ”sir lee mutters while flipping through a notebook.” i knew something was up when their group came forward, pulling jisung to finalize the groups.”

after a minute of silence, sir lee looked up from his notebook.

“the deadline was supposed to be tomorrow which is saturday, ”sungchan frowns and looks down ”but for mr.park, he can pass it on wednesday 4pm next week, considering that it is a very lengthy project to do on his own.”sungchan looks up in shock.

“tell him that it’s a reward for helping me around the school.”sungchan widens his eyes as he processed the words.

“thank you so much sir! jisung would be so happy hearing the news.”sungchan smiles widely.

as sungchan was about to go out, he heard sir lee calling him. he turned his head towards him, looking confused.

“i’ll handle mr.park’s groupmates, so you don’t have to worry about that.” sir lee smiles.

“i’m happy that mr.park has someone who doesn’t take advantage of his politeness. you can go now, just make sure that he does’t overwork himself again. ”the professor says while waving him off, 

“will do sir, thank you again.” sungchan smiles while going out of the faculty room, heading off campus to buy the food jisung wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt @sprinklejisung :D


End file.
